


Koushi Oikawa

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Growing Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: “Well if you think he’s so pretty, then why don’t you marry him?!”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 136
Collections: One-Shot Goldmine





	Koushi Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Word vomit, barely editted. Sorry for any mistakes<3
> 
> (There are inconsistancies with tenses, I couldn't decide which one to use).
> 
> I hope you enjoy my word vomit, I just really wanted to write them getting child-married, and it turned into this^^

Tooru Oikawa and Sugawara Koushi became quick friends in elementary school, when Koushi was sitting behind a tree holding a volleyball in his lap and having a conversation with a fellow classmate, and Tooru had seen the volleyball and came up to them, forcing his way into their conversation and asking Koushi if he wanted to be friends. 

Koushi had smiled, unperturbed at the interruption, and said  _ “Sure! You’re really pretty!”  _

While Tooru’s eyes widened, the classmate sitting in front of Koushi had laughed.  _ “Boys can’t be pretty, Koushi! Girls are pretty, boys are han-some.” _

Koushi had crossed his arms, furrowed his eyebrows, and pouted. Now, he declines any accusations of being a pouty kid, and whenever he does Tooru brings up this moment.  _ “Boys can too be pretty! If they can’t, explain Tooru-chan!”  _ The silver haired boy had pointed at Tooru as he exclaimed, his tone suggesting  _ Hah! Got you there! _

Tooru hadn’t  _ fully  _ known what was happening, but he knew enough to know that he was being complimented, and it made him put his hands on his hips and give his not-yet-perfected smirk.  _ “Yeah! I’m pretty!” _

The classmate had scrunched his nose, at a loss. Suddenly, his chubby little face brightened, in the way every kid’s does when they think that they’ve come up with the perfect come-back.  _ “Well if you think he’s so pretty, then why don’t you marry him?!”  _ The classmate challenged.

Neither Tooru nor Koushi-  _ especially  _ Tooru- were  _ ever  _ one back down from a challenge, so when Koushi said,  _ “I will!”,  _ Tooru quickly agreed. 

Their classmate stared at the slack-jawed and Koushi stood up.  _ “B-but, you’re both boys! You can’t marry!” _

Koushi had tilted his head, messy silver hair that was more of a blonde at the time falling over his face.  _ “Then what are we doing right now?” _

Tooru had grinned. Koushi was so fun! He wondered why they hadn’t talked sooner. He seemed like a good friend.  _ “Yeah!” _

Their classmate blinked, once again at a loss, looking dumbfounded.  _ “Uh… I don’t know? I guess you’re right… I wanna be the priest!”  _

They had spent the rest of recess gathering people- a flower girl, groomsmen, and people who just watched. A few students looked at them weirdly, but when confronted with  _ why _ , why couldn’t they get married just because they were both boys, they just shrugged and joined the group.

Koushi stood by the tree, in front of their classmate who was going to marry them, and the girl that had begged to be flower girl pranced along the little aisle they created with sticks and threw dandelions along the path. 

Then, Tooru tottered after her, holding a bouquet of dandelions and some purple little flower they found growing around the sandbox. Koushi grinned as Tooru came up to stand behind him, and Tooru grinned back.

_ “Pretty,”  _ Koushi had stated again.

_ “I know,”  _ Tooru responded.

_ “Kiss the bride!”  _ Their classmate declared, the only thing he said as their priest. Tooru and Koushi leaned forward, Koushi a little bit up as Tooru had already started a little growth spurt, and pressed their lips together, giving eachother a loud, smacking kiss.

And then they were married.

  
  


Koushi and Tooru had their first fight that same day, during lunch. They had held hands almost all day, dutifully correcting teachers whenever they said,  _ “Aww, what such good friends. So cute.” _

When they got to lunch, Tooru informed Koushi that he would have to change his name to Koushi Oikawa.

The silver-haired had pouted.  _ “No! You were the bride, so you take  _ my  _ name! Tooru Sugawara!” _

Tooru pouted right back, crossing his arms, his elbow hitting painfully against the edge of the lunch table as he twisted to fully face his husband.  _ “But Koushi Oikawa is so cute! You take my name!” _

_ “Tooru Sugawara is the prettiest name, though. You take my name!” _

_ “No!” _

_ “Yes!” _

_ “No!” _

_ “I said yes!” _

_ “I said no!” _

They had glared at each other for almost a full minute, before Koushi huffed, his stubborn streak less prominent than his husband’s.  _ “Fine.” _

Tooru’s face lit up, and Koushi decided that it was worth it.

Their first fight lasted four minutes and twenty-two seconds.

  
  
  


They had many fights like that, almost every week, throughout the rest of their time in elementary school. They never ‘divorced’, though, and they were always holding hands again by the next day. Fighting and yet being flabbergasted whenever someone suggested that they ‘broke up’ became their thing, something they were known for by their fellow students. It was so, so fun, for both of them and everyone else. Their classmates loved playing house with them, competing for being their children- or, one time, after a student had watched one of her mom’s shitty romance movies, Tooru’s ex-girlfriend- while they played at recess. 

The teachers were still annoying, though, and commented at every opportunity that Koushi and Tooru’s  _ close friendship  _ was  _ just so cute,  _ that they were best friends, just so adorable. They never listened when either of them informed the teachers that they were actually  _ married.  _ Tooru already  _ had  _ a best friend, and it was Iwa-chan.

Despite stubborn teachers who wouldn’t listen, elementary school was filled with fun, and happy memories. 

Koushi and Tooru had kinda assumed that it would last forever.

  
  
  
  


Elementary school ended. Tooru threw a fit when Koushi told him that he wasn’t able to go with him to Kitagawa Daiichi, that his mom couldn’t afford a private school and wanted him to go to Uwamushi Junior High. 

Tooru had cried, accused Koushi of leaving him.

Two years of being married really made him grow attached.

Koushi just apologized, gave Tooru the number for the phone he got passed down from his older brother, and kissed him goodbye at graduation.

Koushi had gotten scolded, for being so brazen and rebellious as to do something so inappropriate in front of other students and their parents, but he barely listened, too busy watching his husband walk away.

  
  
  
  


Koushi missed his relationship with Tooru for a long time. He never found someone he could argue with so passionately and then turn around and hold their hand while they walked to lunch. He never found someone so pretty or absurdly confident. He could no longer go out to recess and play house and imagine he was a happy adult with a happy husband.

Junior High was so  _ different.  _ People were  _ mean.  _

Koushi severely doubted that he could call a random boy pretty, in Junior High. He doubted that he could hold a boy’s hand

He learned a lot, though. He learned words like  _ gay,  _ and  _ queer,  _ and  _ faggot.  _ He learned that people thought that gray hair on a twelve-year-old was weird. He learned that his mole was just an ugly mole, not a  _ beauty mark,  _ as Tooru had called it. He learned that two boys really couldn’t get married, not really.

He learned that Elementary school had simply been a little sanctuary.

  
  
  
  


Tooru had been learning his own lessons, in Junior High, as well. 

He had started off his first year pouting, thinking that there was no way he would ever be able to enjoy school without his husband. (He had done some maturing over the break, and he  _ knew  _ that he and Koushi were never  _ really  _ married, but he still considered Koushi his husband and first love, and always would).

The two had kept in contact, until Koushi’s mom’s boyfriend decided that Koushi had ‘grown too attached’, and Koushi’s mother was apparently concerned that Koushi wasn’t ‘growing out of his phase.’ 

Tooru had thrown another tantrum, and the first lesson he learned in Junior High was that volleyball is  _ more  _ than just a sport. 

It’s an outlet.

He learned that it’s a  _ passion.  _

He put everything into volleyball. So did Iwa-chan, his best friend who made the transition from Elementary school to Junior High so much easier.

He made friends. He won competitions. He decided that he was going to be a setter.

Koushi slowly became a memory.

Tooru hoped he was doing okay.

  
  
  


In his second year of Junior High, Koushi learned how to blend in. It was easy, he wasn’t taller or shorter than most, his grades were always good but nothing super remarkable, and he wasn’t particularly temperamental. His personality was likeable, people realized. Koushi was helpful, dependable, people realized.

At the age of 13, Koushi learned how to perfectly blend in.

It made life much easier. He no longer argued with teachers, he no longer braided girls’ hair, he no longer shouted when he was excited or pouted when he didn’t get his way. He just did his best for himself and for others, and although it was a little boring at times, it worked.

  
  
  
  


When Tooru was 13, he got his first girlfriend. She asked him out, and because she was a year older and all his teammates thought she was hot, he said yes. 

She held hands differently than Koushi did. Koushi’s hold was always confident, his fingers always calloused from playing volleyball and climbing trees. 

Hikari’s hold was soft, like her voice, like her skin. She would hug Tooru’s arm while they walked, and it took her almost a week to build up the courage to actually hug Tooru.

It was kind of cute, Tooru supposed.

But he was in love with volleyball now, and their little middle school romance only lasted a few weeks.

  
  
  
  


In Tooru’s third year of Junior High, he met Tobio Kageyama.

He was hell-bent on being a setter, like Tooru.

He was tall for his age, like Tooru.

He was just  _ good  _ at the game, like Tooru.

At first, Tooru didn’t worry, barely batted an eyelash. Maybe he aimed a few of his famous serves in Tobio’s general direction, but the bastard received almost half of them, anyways. 

Then he realized that Tobio was  _ serious. Driven.  _ When Tobio was on the court, the ball was like an extension of him, easily going where Tobio wanted it to as soon as he wanted so.

It was infuriating.

It was kind of comforting, how much Tobio actually kinda  _ sucked.  _ But he wouldn’t suck for long, Tooru knew. He had talent, raw, powerful talent, that he was just  _ born with. _

It was scary, how quickly Tobio was concentrating that talent, how quickly he was catching up.

Tooru was scared. 

At least Tobio’s serves still sucked, at that time. Call him shitty, but there was no way in hell Tooru was going to help fix that.

  
  


Koushi’s final year of Junior High was going great. He had friends, he was enjoying volleyball, and he had plans to get even better at it in High School, at Karasuno, one of the best teams in the prefecture. 

His grades were above average, he was in a few advance courses, and people seemed to have completely forgotten the fact that they had deemed him a ‘weird faggot’ in their first year.

And then he had to go and fuck it up.

He had a friend, named Kousuke. He was a wing spiker for the boys’ volleyball team, and he was kind. He was loud, and not gentle at all, but he was kind, and Koushi let his guard down.

They were in the locker room, and the team was changing out of their jerseys. Kousuke asked why Koushi changed so quickly, why he stared at the ground so intently. 

Koushi let his guard down.

Instead of laughing, brushing it off quickly, Koushi had considered telling Kousuke the truth. His cheeks heated at the idea, and he quickly decided  _ no,  _ he was  _ not,  _ but the long stretch of silence and the sudden flush on Koushi’s cheeks was enough.

_ “Ew, so you like, have a crush on me?” _

_ “W-what?! No! No, I’m just-” _

_ “Eh? Who does Suga-kun have a crush on?” _

_ “Boys!”  _ Kousuke had spat the word, not exactly like it was disgusting, but like he couldn’t believe it. 

_ “Nah, Suga-kun’s not like that, right Suga-kun?” _

_ “I-” _

_ “Look at his face! He looks so guilty. He probaby only hangs out with you because he wants to fuck you, Kousuke,”  _ Another boy pitched in, laughing meanly and taking a few dramatic steps away from Koushi.

Koushi couldn’t really remember what it was like to be accepted, anymore. Shameless pecks and hand-holding and telling teachers  _ “He is not my friend, he’s my husband!”  _ seemed so far away.

Koushi was starting to think that he had made Tooru up.

  
  
  
  


It was one of the best days of Tooru’s life, (his wedding still weighed heavily, with a hint melancholy, whenever he thought about  _ best days of his life),  _ when Tooru looked at the email from Shiratorizawa, requesting he join their school and their volleyball team, and deleted it without ever opening it.

_ Fuck Ushijima. _

_ Fuck Tobio-chan. _

_ I’m going to destroy both of them, and anyone with them, and be the best volleyball player in the world. _

Tooru had been working on his spikes, his serves, his sets. He was an intelligent, well-rounded, more than mildly sadistic player.

He chose to attend Aoba Johsai High School.

Iwa-chan came with him, of course.

  
  
  
  


It was only a  _ little  _ soul crushing, Koushi had told himself, when he realized that  _ Power House school _ was a label that no longer suited Karasuno.

Volleyball was one of the only things Koushi truly enjoyed, one of the only things Koushi truly felt  _ passionate  _ about.

He didn’t even have coach at Karasuno.

He watched YouTube video after YouTube video, read book after book, repeated drill after generic drill. 

He wasn’t going to just  _ give up. _

Despite the lack of coach, and direction, Karauno’s boys’ volleyball team had, Koushi found himself having  _ fun  _ once again. Him and the other first years all shared a passion and determination, and they worked hard, refusing to let the name  _ Wingless Crows  _ remain permanent.

He felt himself opening up, slowly, and it was a struggle to resist the urge. 

Koushi wasn’t built to  _ hide.  _ Koushi was built to fight and laugh and banter and love boys.

But he could settle for volleyball.

He remembered Tooru, for the first time in a while, when he was sitting in his backyard. He was sitting cross-legged, against the fence as far from his house as he could get while remaining on their small property.

His mom and her new boyfriend were fighting, again. Not playful fights with knowledge that everything would be okay, like the ones he once had with Tooru. Nasty, overwhelming fights, with insults and curses and screaming and throwing and the knowledge that  _ nothing was okay. _

The sky was turning pink as the sun set over the trees and buildings, painting everything in dim color and stretching long shadows over Koushi like a blanket.

He looked down at the volleyball in his lap.

_ “Koushi Oikawa,”  _ He murmured, like a secret.

  
  
  
  


Tooru threw the ball into the air.  _ Perfect. _

He ran forward, jumped.  _ Perfect. _

He eyed the place he was going to hit.  _ Perfect. _

His hand collided with the ball.  _ Good.  _

He landed, and the ball hit just out of bounds, in the left corner of the other side of the court.  _ Failure. _

He grinned, the only sign of his slight annoyance was the subtle twitch of his eyebrow. It was only something to improve on, and with each serve, he was getting more and more accurate with more and more power.

He remembers, very briefly and in passing, of serving underhand in the school courtyard years ago. He and Koushi used to serve to each other, and catch, and serve. Getting a feel for the ball, not knowing quite where it would lead them.

Tooru hoped Koushi was doing well. 

He wonders if he’ll ever see his husband again. He wonders if Koushi has changed as much as Tooru had.

  
  
  
  


In Koushi’s second year of High School, he was standing on the sidelines, and he watched Asahi blow through a triple block.

He  _ screams,  _ jumps high in the air, and pumps his fist into the air.

He had gotten so invested in watching his teammates play, so caught up in the excitement, that he forgot himself.

Or maybe, he remembered himself.

His teammates look at him, a little shocked, and his face turns bright red.

But then they’re all screaming, shouting, jumping,  _ celebrating,  _ because Karasuno just busted through a triple block and that was worth celebrating.

Later, when they’re celebrating at a ramen place a bit more expensive than their usual place, Koushi laughs and laughs and grins, and even playfully punches Asahi in the shoulder as he congratulates him. Koushi laughs more than he has in a long while, as Daichi eats way too much food and Asahi blushes, as Daichi claps him on the back thanks him for the guidance with increasing his serve’s accuracy and Asahi winces at the hot sauce Koushi adds to his noodles. 

He feels lighter, freer, than he has in a long time. He smiles more than he has since he was maybe nine.

  
  
  


In Tooru’s second year in high school, he’s on the court, and the third- year setter of the team is glowering as Tooru directs his team into point after point.

It’s so, so satisfying.

Iwa-chan is looking at him proudly, and his new friends and fellow second- years Issei and Takahiro clap him on the shoulder after every successful serve. The cheer of the crowd is loud, and he hears girls screaming and begging for his attention.

Iwa-chan’s expression turns a bit more annoyed at this.

Tooru just laughs. 

It’s the second set against Shiratorizawa, and they lost the first one, but that’s okay because Seijoh is performing at its absolute  _ best  _ right now, and they can come back.

They don’t come back.

  
  
  
  


In Tooru’s second year of High School, he suffered his first injury regarding over-practice. Iwa-chan yelled at him, his mother pampered him and his father told him to be more careful.

It was only a little twist in his ankle, but it reminded him that he wasn’t untouchable, that his potential wasn’t limitless.

He had limits.

His body had  _ limits. _

He wonders if  _ Tobio-chan  _ ever practiced so hard he twisted his ankle.

Probably not, he thought bitterly. Tobio-chan was just fucking around, bossing people around and being  _ stupid,  _ not even realizing that he could be so much more powerful if he would just  _ look at  _ and  _ listen to  _ his teammates, and Tobio was getting away with it, so close to leaving Tooru in the dust.

Tooru had to work so hard he hurt himself just maintain his tiny, closing lead.

  
  
  
  


It was Koushi’s third year of high school, and he was excited. It was his  _ final  _ year, and he was going to make it count.

As Karasuno’s starting setter, he was going to lead his team to Nationals. 

That was his goal.

Then Kageyama Tobio comes, and at first, he’s  _ frustrated.  _

But the feeling leaves quickly.

He searches himself for any feelings of bitterness or resentment, but…

He doesn’t find any.

All that happens is a change in his original goal. 

He’s now going to help Tobio lead Karasuno to Nationals.

It feels a little like backing down, but he’s still going to fight. He’s going to fight for his team, in the way that will benefit his team and carry them the farthest.

It’s a little selfish, too, because the farther they make it, the more Koushi will get to play.

It’s a little selfish, because he knows Daichi and Asahi wanted Koushi to outright challenge Tobio, but he didn’t.

It’s a little selfish, because he feels so much more reassured with Tobio backing them up.

He’s still fighting, though.

  
  
  
  


In Tooru’s third year of High School, he finds his husband.

He sees messy silver hair- much more gray than it was when they were little kids, but there’s still that stubborn ahoge that Tooru used to play with to make Koushi laugh.

Tooru sees starlight hair and moon pale skin, molten copper eyes and a complimenting beauty mark.

Chubby cheeks and too-big eyes are gone now. They’ve been replaced with high, softly defined cheekbones and a similar jaw-line and doe- eyes. Boney arms and legs were now gently toned, and Tooru realized that he was still the taller one.

_ “I bet you three bags of m&ms that I’m going to be the taller one!”  _ Tooru remembers Koushi declaring.

_ “Three?! Haha! I’m going to enjoy my snack!”  _ Tooru remembers saying.

His heart leaps and his stomach performs cartwheels, and Tooru wants to shout,  _ Kou-chan! _

But he doesn’t. 

The apparent #2 of Karasuno sits on the bench, clad in a dark wind-breaker, and Tooru realizes that in his childish demand for Tobio to set, he had benched his own husband. (Somewhere, deep in his mind, Tooru ponders the fucking irony, that even after all these years of seperation they were still connected by stupid little genius that was Tobio Kageyama).

Tooru wonders if Koushi remembers.

_ “Hey… isn’t that-”  _ Iwa-chan asks.

Tooru bites his lip.  _ “Yeah.”  _ They’re all warming up, stretching, and Koushi has stood up to lean his whole body against Karasuno’s captain’s back and make him nearly bend in half.

Tooru hears a yelp and a groan, and a laugh.

It’s somewhere between a deep laugh and a tinkling giggle. It’s magical.

It’s different than before.

  
  
  


Tooru sees the moment Koushi recognizes him. He sees wide eyes and a slack jaw, recognition and shock and disbelief sketched into gray eyebrows that don’t seem to know whether to raise or furrow together.

The game has just begun, and it’s Tooru’s turn to serve, and he winks.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? Maybe?
> 
> <3


End file.
